A Murder of Crows
by CutthroatMaiden
Summary: Isley had no idea what he wanted. He went through life, barely there. When he decided to take charge of his life, his path collided with legends. It's hard being a genius...Undecided X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Don't be hater. This is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did...boy, oh, boy would it be different**

Chapter Zero:

When I was six years old, my grandmother died. She was the only one who cared truly cared about me. Even though I was a child prodigy, my parents cared more about the prestige of having a gifted child than the kid himself. To say I was neglected would be a lie; I had people constantly fawning over me. But when you have an IQ that is higher than most adults after a while they begin to ignore you. Nobody likes to be reminded that the other person is smarter than them and even more so if the other person is a kid. I was fine with being ignored, I knew I was special, I knew I made people that uncomfortable. I saw many people to be confusing; why weren't they like me?

My grandmother, Rania Bleakwood, was a full blooded Quileute and proud. She often berated my parents for their treatment of me. My mother did not like my Gran at all; my Gran gave her hell for much of the time they knew each other. My Gran never called my mother by her name; my mother was always referred to as "that woman." Then again, Gran never called me by my name; I was always "child" or "rascal." I was glad for that, I hated my name as a child, and it sounded so…_old_. What child wanted to be called Isley Lucian Bloodraven-Bleakwood? My parents missed the mark on that one even though they were weed heads before they had me.

Even with my Gran's faults, I knew she loved me, I knew she was the only one who would ever care. She had been sick since I was born, but right after my sixth birthday her health took a turn for the worse. Two weeks later, she was gone. Never in my life had I cried so hard, the pain I felt was bewildering. I was so hysterical; my parents frantically rushed me to the hospital, claiming I was losing it. They didn't do it out of concern, two days after Gran died, I had a concert at Benaroya Hall in Seattle and it was sold out and hyped up. The doctor told my parents that I was going through grief and that I would be fine.

"Are you sure? He has a big day soon, we need him to get it together, it was only his grandmother, and she was on her way out anyway." My mother had told the doctor right in front of me. The rage felt near suffocated me with its intensity.

"Ma'am, he will be fine." The doctor had replied with a pitying glance at me. After knowing my mother for ten minutes, he knew she was a bitch.

The day after my Gran's funeral, I was on my way to Seattle to play at Benaroya Hall. I didn't want to go; I had raised a fit until my mother slapped me. I was too angry to do anything but get into the car. When we pulled up to the back entrance, I looked down the alley where we were and saw three crows on the ground. They gazed at me with their intelligent black eyes and I remembered something Gran had said to me.

"Crows have the ability to carry spirits. It is said that they bring the spirits of the dead to the Netherworld. They are our family's symbol animal, child, which means they will never hurt you because long ago our ancestor made a pact with a spirit crow. Ever since, we and the crows have been blood. When you see a crow, child, make sure to always acknowledge it." Gran had told me.

"But we are Quileute Gran, we are wolves." I remembered all the legends that the Elders still spoke of. Our people were supposedly spirit warriors who could turn into wolves. I would fantasize about being a wolf, it drove my mother crazy. My father would only smile this mysterious smile and shake his head.

"And crows. We are a tricky lot." With this, Gran had laughed and laughed, which confused the hell out of me.

Had I known then what I know now, maybe my life would have been easier. Maybe everything would have not gone to hell. All I know at this moment, I was about to watch the person I love die. Everything was destroyed; there was nothing to be done. As I watched my enemy's giant fangs close around my beloved's neck, his muzzle red with blood, I knew I had to a choice.

Either would kill me but I had to do something, I had to protect everyone. As I made my decision, my gaze went to the sky. And landed on a group of crows. Their eyes bore into mine and everything went dark.

**Review? You better or I'll sic a rabid squirrel on you! Lmao (sorry, blame lack of sleep and Sour Patch Kids)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Good lord, we are at the second chapter already! I'm so happy for myself. I thought I would never get back to this story. I am a notorious procrastinator. Anyway, on with the story. On a side note, Bella doesn't exist; therefore her demon spawn doesn't exist. Edward is single and Twitch (Jasper) and Alice are just friends with benefits. Emmett and Rosalie are together and happy. Rose is much friendlier in my story. You'll see why it's like this as the story progresses. **

Chapter 1

When Gran died, everything she owned was meant to be mine. It pissed off my mother, but everything pissed off her. My father was a bit peeved, after all Gran was his mother. But he didn't want anything to do with my grandmother and La Push altogether. I never did understand why he avoided La Push, he hated for me even to visit. He would never tell me why. Gran always said he was running scared and that I shouldn't worry about a coward. I never got the chance to keep up with Gran's stuff due to concerts and school but all that was going to change. I was headed to La Push and live for the first time.

Now, after fourteen years I was headed home. I always have considered La Push home even though the only time I spent there was to visit Gran. Whenever I told Gran that, she laughed and said La Push would always be my home.

As I drove down Route 110 I was once again struck with the sense of heading home. People were nice here; they were just sweet normal folk, not obnoxious, arrogant bastard who only wanted me for my fame. When I was small, I played with the local children and they treated me like I was normal, they didn't know I was a genius. I wasn't a freak. I made a few friends though I have forgotten their names and faces.

Even after fourteen years, I managed to find my way to Gran's, now my house. It still looked the same thanks to the money I had put into it since I was fifteen. Without my parents' knowledge, I used some of my money to make sure Gran's house was well taken care for. Some of the locals who knew my grandmother were more than happy to routinely check on it and let me know if it needed repairs.

My grandfather, who died before I was born, built the house for my grandmother as a wedding gift. It was one of the bigger homes in La Push with four bedrooms and three bathrooms all on one level plus it had a little garden in the back that Gran grew her herbs and vegetables. I made sure everything was renovated so everything was nice and current. Call me a city boy but I refuse to live in the dark ages like Gran did. I didn't bring a whole lot with me just mainly what I would consider necessary, for example, my laptop, my clothes (it was embarrassing how many I had), my home theater, and my television (Gran had had her TV for twenty-plus years, it was time for a change). All of that was loaded up in my Mercedes-Benz M-Class, who I affectionately called Classy Bitch because she is which I allowed myself to splurge on.

When I pulled into the driveway, to my surprise, there were people waiting for me on the porch. My first thought was damn, they look good. And they did, all of them were young, tall, fit, sex gods, four of them just waiting for me. Dirty thoughts flooded my brain, lovely sinful dirty thoughts. I knew for a while that I was gay and embraced my sexuality plus I was a healthy twenty year old man who was still a virgin. Dirty thoughts consumed my entire being to the point it was embarrassing. After doing a small, undignified happy dance in my head, I shut off Classy Bitch and got out. Immediately I was gifted with four glorious smiles from the sex gods. I damn near swooned. I was disgusting myself.

"Nice car." One of the sex gods said. It took everything I had not to pounce on him. I needed to get laid and soon.

"Thanks, she's one expensive classy bitch but I love her. To what do I owe this greeting? Did I win a prize?" I responded.

"No, but we all knew your grandmother and were curious about you. She, uh, told us a lot about you. Apparently you're some type of genius?" another sex god chuckled.

"Let's just say I'm not normal." I mumbled uncomfortably. The last thing I wanted was for people to treat me differently. I prayed to God that she didn't tell them too much. I didn't want my label to be freaky genius boy.

"Good, you'll fit in around here. The name's Jacob." The first sex god said with a bright smile. I took a closer look at Jacob. He was huge, all of them were huge but Jacob was one of the bigger ones. His hair was cut short and his eyes were a warm brown. He looked like he all about a good time. It was obvious he laughed more than he frowned.

"My name is Isley. You guys want to come in? I hope you weren't waiting long." I said with an equally bright smile. I couldn't help but respond in kind.

"Got any food? I'm starving." A sex god blurted out, a blush raising in his cheeks. He looked at me with such a bashful expression, I couldn't help but laugh. He was more cute than sexy compared to the others. He was the classic sexy neighbor type of handsome.

"Shut up Seth, you're always hungry." The second sex god snorted.

"If that's not a case of the pot calling the kettle black, Paul." Seth shot back.

"Both of you shut the hell up." The last sex god mumbled then he turned to me, "I'm Embry by the way."

"Pleased to meet all of you." I smiled as I walked to the door.

I had a sense of peace settle over me as I walked into Gran's house. My heart thumped loudly as emotion filled me. Tears filled my eyes; it came to me all of a sudden. Gran was gone and she left all the memories and emotion in the house. All I could think of was home. This place in La Push, Washington was home, not the condo in New York, or the townhouse in Atlanta, or even the lake house in Montana. Everything was still there; Gran's favorite chair was at its place by the bay window, she loved looking out of it. All of her pictures of the family were exactly in their places. The comfy ass couch was still right in front of the living room television. I ran my hand over the couch, comfort swelled in me. Hell, everything still smelled the same, like brownies and vanilla. All through my musings I had forgotten about my guests so as I turned around to take in my surroundings, my eyes landed on them. They all looked at me with knowing smiles. I couldn't help the blush that bloomed on my face.

"Um, s-sorry about that. I got caught up. It's been so long…it was rude of me to ignore you." I mumbled, wiping my eyes. Stupid tears.

"Don't bother, we get it. It's been forever right? Everyone loved Grandmother Rania, we all mourned her death. Though one time she turned her hose on me after I got mud all over her floor. She was so pissed and that water was freezing!" Jacob said. I burst out laughing.

"That was you? She had told me that 'one of the little monsters' messed up her floors. She was steaming." I laughed.

"I'm surprised she didn't call me anything worse."

"Oh, she did but I'm nicer than her." I chuckled.

"That's good to know. How much nicer are you?" Jacob said with a wink. My blush grew deeper. Was Jacob flirting with me? I prayed to God that he was I needed something to hope for.

"So, what made you move back here?" Embry said a tad too loudly with, I noticed, a speaking glance at Jacob. Jacob only smiled and laughed to himself. I debated whether I should tell them the truth or lie as I walked into the kitchen (it looked different since I replaced all of Gran's old appliances). I opened the fridge and saw it was fully stocked. Getting out the stuff for sandwiches, I noticed that the others were having some sort of silent conversation between them. Odd. When I turned back to them, they looked normal to me which immediately let me know that they were "talking" about me.

"I had a bad argument with my parents and combined with a really bad end to my relationship, I decided to fuck them all and go my own way." I said quietly.

"Must have been tough with the parents…" Seth said.

"My parents and I have never seen eye to eye for a long time. It was a miracle that we made it all of my teen years. To say it was World War III would be an understatement. The only person who ever talked to me was Gran. Then she died…Dad's siblings sure as hell doesn't talk to me since…I'm different." I said.

My father's sister and brother didn't like me because I'm gay but I wasn't ready to tell the guys that. I couldn't just spring that on them. "Hi, I'm the new guy who inherited his dead grandma's stuff and oh by the way, I'm a homosexual." No thank you sir.

"Your dad's name is…?" Paul asked.

"Lucian. I'm named after him."

"But your name is Isley, right?" Seth said.

"My full name is Isley Lucian Bloodraven-Bleakwood. My parents were high when they decided on my name." I sighed. The others laughed.

"Oh really?" Embry asked. I looked at them seriously.

"Actually yeah, they told me themselves. They had bought some of the best weed they had ever gotten and while they smoked it up, they thought of my name. They wanted me to be called Lucian after Dad but my mom wanted me to be called Isley because of her favorite brother who passed away. They couldn't decide on whether I should be a Bloodraven or a Bleakwood so they gave me both last names. It fucking sucks since neither family wants to claim me."

"Isley Lucian Bloodraven-Bleakwood…it's too long and Isley sounds too stuffy. Your new nickname is Izzy." Jacob proclaimed.

"Ugh, no. please call me Luc instead. Izzy reminds me of this horrid girl that sat next to me in chemistry. She gave me the creeps, always rubbing herself on me."

"And that's bad because?" Paul laughed.

"Because she was barking up the wrong tree." I snorted before I thought. Thank god I chose that moment to turn to the fridge to get sodas. My entire body froze as I realize that I had just out myself to them. Behind me, everything was silent and still.

"It's okay you know. We're not going to run you out of town." Then came Jacob's voice gently telling me. I looked to see him smiling like he won the lottery.

"That wasn't part of the plan, to out myself as gay. You would be surprised by the number of people who hate homosexuality."

"I can only imagine."

"It's not easy being labeled the homosexual genius prodigy who is socially inept at basic encounters and norms. I'm such a loser it's not even funny, you guys should run from me as fast as you can. My weirdness might rub on you."

"We are plenty weird already so we are perfectly able to handle yours." Seth said cheerfully.

"Oh good. My heart just went pitter-patter from excitement." I said sarcastically.

"Well of course it did if you're going to be hanging with us. We're that sexy." Paul snorted.

"Sweet baby Jesus, he's aware of it. Heaven help us, we are so screwed." I laughed, tossing him a juice.

"So you do think we are sexy." Paul smirked.

"What? No! What makes you think that?" I said nervously. The most evil smirk appeared on his face that made me want to head for the hills.

"You acknowledged that we find ourselves good looking which means that you have noticed it as well. So who do you think looks the hottest?"

"…why Seth of course." I said just to fuck with him, "He's just my type."

"WHAT?" Seth and Paul yelled at the same time. Seth was red as a tomato while Paul's jaw nearly hit the floor. I was laughing so hard, my stomach started to hurt. Embry and Jacob were snickering at the looks on Seth and Paul's faces.

"Did you really think I would say you Paul? You are too arrogant for your own good; you are not every person's fantasy. "

"But Seth?" He said in disbelief.

"Why not Seth? He's absolutely adorable, has a lovely personality, it's obvious he has a good heart and respectful. Anybody would be lucky to have a guy like him." I was mostly saying that to embarrass Seth but as I looked at him, I could tell my words had an effect on him.

"Seth? Did I offend you? I'm sorry, I say stupid things all the time, just ignore me." I asked out of concern, going over to him and touching him on the arm.

I could not help but notice how hot he was temperature wise. He was burning up like a furnace.

"It's fine. I, uh, have to leave." Before I could say anymore, Seth was out the room and practically flew out of the door. I felt like a complete pile of horse shit.

I am such a loser.

**A/N: The end of Chapter 2! To be completely honest, I didn't think I would make it this far. I'm that bad at updating and sticking to stories. Anyway, poor Luc, he feels like poo for teasing Seth. Seth…isn't exactly mad more like completely mortified…and totally happy. Teehee. ON TO CHAPTER 3!**

**Review or I will send the hell hounds. ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We have made it to Chapter 2, boys and girls! I would first like to thank ****Pyroken**** for taking the time to review my sideshow story. You have nooo idea how happy I was to see that somebody had even bothered with my story when I KNOW there are better stories than mine. **

**This chapter will be split in different POVs so please pay attention or you will be lost. Now…ONWARDS!**

**I just realized something, I have never done a disclaimer…goddamn it so…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters. I only own Luc and the other OCs. They are my playtoys **

Chapter 2

**JACOB**

I had to admit, the new guy in town was pretty good looking. Scratch that, he was glorious. Never had I met a person that I just wanted to roll myself in them. He was not as tall as any of the guys in the pack; he was at least six feet tall. Luc had that long hair that looked so silky and it made it just to the middle of his back and it was that awesome blue-black color to it. His body…sweet baby Jesus, he wasn't buff but wasn't scrawny either. Luc had that sexy swimmer's build going on that fit him to a T. But what was the best part was Luc's face, his eyes were a cool charcoal grey and I found myself thinking extremely X-rated things involving that mouth and those pouty lips.

Isley Lucian Bloodraven-Bleakwood. Everyone was talking about him for the longest time after it became known that he was coming to La Push. Everyone was calling him the last wolf. The wolf gene was in him, his grandfather, Maximilian, was part of the old pack. However, due to some reason Maximilian suddenly left the pack and La Push, the only one who ever knew were the Elders and Luc's grandmother. Nobody was talking though.

As I looked at Luc, I tried to imagine him as one of the pack. I just couldn't see it. There was something about Luc that was, strangely, too willful and stubborn. You could tell that he had been through some shit and it molded him. I could tell he was few steps away from being cold and aloof. I liked the calm, cheery side that he showed us when he first arrived.

"Great, I haven't even been here for an hour and already I'm driving away the locals. I am such a fuck-up. Maybe Quinn was right, I'm just a freaky, weird cold fish. I should leave and never come back." Luc mumbled softly to himself after Seth high-tailed it out of the place in embarrassment. My first thought was who the hell was Quinn? My next thought was that Luc looked so sad that I wanted to hug him. I settled with putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind Seth, he is being his regular spazz self." I said.

"Yeah, next time you see him he'll be near tripping over himself to apologize to you." Embry threw in.

"Really? He isn't mad or anything? I know that some people, especially guys, don't like to be teased especially by gay guys like me." Luc mumbled.

"He is used to it. My friend Quil and I tease him all the time so he has no problem with guys flirting with him." I told him, waiting for him to connect the dots. Being the genius everyone said he was, he got it immediately. I was rewarded with a blushing and flustered Luc. I found myself wanting to see him like that more often.

"Oh! Um…err…w-well th-that is good then." Luc stammered.

"Are you alright? You look a bit funny." I teased. Paul snickered. I knew for a fact he was going to give Luc and Seth hell later on.

"Shut up. You know I wasn't expecting that…cut me some slack." Luc muttered darkly.

"You are so easily flustered. You are so awkward, it's cute."

"I'm not used to being around people. Most of the time, I was either practicing for concerts or in my hotel room hiding. Even when I was surrounded by my team, they were busy getting everything prepped. Nobody ever really talked to me. They talked at me. My parents were no better. Don't get me started on them."

"A team?" Embry asked.

"My stylist, my PR person, my assistant, my assistant's helper, my bodyguard, my manager and the guy in charge of keeping track of my instruments. I had a smaller entourage than most." Luc said, getting very uncomfortable quick.

"All those people and nobody ever really spoke to you? Damn, you do need to get away from that." Embry said, shaking his head.

"There was a person just for keeping track of your instruments? What the hell is up with that? They're just wood right? What did you play anyway?" Paul snorted. For the brief second, Luc looked at him; I could see anger in Luc's eyes. Paul being Paul had hit a nerve.

"I played the violin but I also played the piano and cello. And I will have you know that my violin was a Stradivari worth millions of dollars. My piano was a Baldwin BH275 Concert Grand Piano worth $105,000. And my cello was Stradivarius worth 1.3 million dollars. They are not just wood, they are the best of the best and I have made kings and queens cry when I play. Show some damn respect." Luc snapped, eyes blazing. I was shocked at the level of his anger; I made a note to myself: never insult Luc's instruments and music.

"Millions? For a violin and a cello? And you bought them?" Paul asked in astonishment.

"The violin was a gift from a billionaire after I played at his daughter's debutante ball. The cello was from a member of the Spanish aristocracy. I bought the piano myself. My violin and cello are considered antique masterpieces. They are old and are of the highest quality." Luc said his voice still ice cold.

"Alright, calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist. Sensitive, aren't you?"

"You insulted my passion. You don't understand shit about me or what I do, so don't judge me. It takes talent, hard work and time to reach the level I have." Luc snapped. I was secretly laughing at Paul. He was getting ripped a new one.

"When I announced that I was taking a hiatus from music, you would not believe the outrage I faced. You would have thought I told everyone I torture people and fed them to rabid wolves. Excuse me for being sensitive." He continued.

"I think everybody needs to calm down. Paul, shut up, you were wrong and you know it. Luc, Paul is an asshole most of the time so ignore him, we all do." Embry said just as Paul was opening his mouth.

"I'm used to people like him. My ex's brother is just like him, it's scary really." Luc muttered with a shudder.

"_Where the guy, where he at, I think I saw him in the back, I think we're outnumbered, fuck it (fuck it), I got a baseball bat (I got a baseball bat)…"_ Suddenly we heard someone's phone go off. Luc turned so red; I knew it was his phone. He whipped it out of his pocket and answered it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What song is that from?" Embry asked, trying unsuccessful not to laugh.

"I have no idea." I hooted.

"It's from that Dev chick, it's called _Booty Bounce_. The chicks at the club love that song." Paul told us.

"…will you give it a rest? I'm not going back and especially not to you! You're the one who cheated, not me! My God Quinn! Don't call me if you're gonna be an ass. Delete my number from your phone and never call me again!" Luc suddenly roared. Everybody looked at him with shock.

"Well damn." Embry muttered.

"No I will not consider getting back together! You slept with Adrian and you expect me to just forgive you? Really? You slept with Adrian, someone who I thought I could trust! He is my fucking first cousin and all!"

"I was going to feel sorry for this Quinn but I take it back, he sounds like an ass." I said to Embry, who nodded.

**LUC**

I could feel my blood pressure raising as I listened to Quinn's voice. He had some nerve calling me after what he did.

When I met Quinn, I was seventeen and he was twenty. He was my first boyfriend, almost my first everything. Key word being almost. I am still a virgin. I was not reluctant to take our relationship to the next level, quite the opposite to be honest. However, I wasn't ready. A cliché reason but true. Quinn, however, couldn't wait for me. I remember the day I found out he was cheating.

I had half-killed myself to finish up one of my European tours so I could get home earlier. I was so in love with Quinn, all I ever wanted to do was be with him. I didn't call ahead because Quinn loved surprises and I wanted to surprise him so bad. In the very early morning, I crept into our place (yes, I lived with him, my parents knew I was beyond mature for my age) and went to our bedroom. When I went into the bedroom, to my horror and agony, Quinn and my cousin Adrian were in bed together asleep. The smell of sex lingered in the air and I could tell by the way they were intertwined, they had been sneaking around for a while. I was too pained to even make a sound.

Somehow, I managed to walk away. I left our condo and wandered the streets of the city, as I walked I got mad. Really mad. As soon as the sun was up, I went back to the condo. When I walked in, I caught Quinn and Adrian mid-kiss as Adrian was making breakfast. The whole scene sickened me.

"_Babe! W-what are you doing back?" _Quinn had gasped.

_ "Shut the fuck up, what the hell Quinn?"_ I raged. All I saw was red and I was smelling blood. My heart felt as if it was being butchered to pieces.

_ "Isley, let me explain-"_Adrian whispered brokenly. Tears were welling up in his eyes, the bastard

_ "Be quiet Adrian, I will deal with you later."_ I spat, I wanted him to cry.

_ "Baby, please-"_ Quinn started.

_ "I actually came home earlier and saw you in bed together. How long? Tell me Quinn, how long have you been fucking my cousin?"_ I snapped at him.

_ "Ba-"_

_ "TELL ME NOW QUINN!"_

_ "…four months…"_

_ "…I'm going to go now and stay at Josie's place for two days. When I come back, you better be gone or I swear to God, I will go to jail for murder." _I said, my fury becoming ice cold. I wanted to kill them both so badly, when I had thought about it later it scared me.

_ "Can't we talk about this?"_ Adrian begged.

_ "…and Adrian, don't think for a minute I will ever forgive you. And rest assured, the family will know about this and I pray to God it leaks to the press. I will be making sure your career is fucked. You better find another job because your modeling days are over." _

_ "Isley, I'm sorry but let me explain-" _He tried to say.

_ "There is nothing to explain. I have seen you two in the act and the evidence is heartbreakingly overwhelming so fuck off. I'm done with you both."_ With that, I left the condo.

When I returned two days later, all of Quinn's stuff was gone. Later I found out he moved in with Adrian. I cried for three days.

"Isley, please just listen to me. I love you! Adrian was a mistake." Quinn was sprouting some bullshit in my ear. All it did was made me madder.

"No he wasn't. You wanted to fuck him. Since I was not giving it up to you, you found it somewhere else. And you know the fucked up part of it all?" I laughed humorlessly, "I was going to tell you that I was ready. I was going to give my virginity for you. I am so fucking glad you decided to show your true colors. Goodbye Quinn, you are nothing to me anymore. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Oh god Isley-" I hung up on him.

All I could hear was silence behind me. It was then I remembered I had company. Less than an hour I had gotten here, people already knew all about me. I hated it.

Suddenly, I got even madder. I wanted to hurt something, somebody. I wanted to destroy. I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. I wanted to run. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hide.

"Luc…I'm sorry. That Quinn guy didn't deserve you." Then I heard Jacob say quietly.

"Damn fucking right he didn't." I hissed, desperately trying to hold back tears. Jacob laughed quietly.

"Ahem to that." Embry said.

"If you want, we could go and kick his worthless, cheating ass." Paul threw in eagerly.

"Sorry, but no. he isn't worth it." I whispered.

"You're right, but it will make you feel better." Paul responded with a shrug.

"You are so stupid Paul. I need a drink and a sexy man to tell me I'm pretty." I muttered to myself. I started to head for the cabinets praying to God that there was some alcohol in the place, even though I'm underage, when Jacob's burning hot arm reached across my chest and pulled me into a very warm and delicious smelling body.

"I just so happen to think you're quite handsome, Luc. And you don't need alcohol." Jacob whispered in my ear. My dick got so hard, it was painful. I was entranced by the sheer heat coming from his body; it warmed me down to my very bones. I couldn't help but relax into him as the pain and discomfort I felt from Quinn's call disappeared. I closed my eyes in bliss.

"I need it to help me feel better…" I mumbled weakly, it was no use trying to resist it, but I've always been a stubborn fool.

"…you don't need alcohol to make you feel better." _You need me._ Those words went unsaid but we both knew that was what he wanted to say.

"This is interesting. You're working awfully fast, aren't you Jake? The guy just got here and already you're trying to fuck him? You usually wait until the next day." Came Paul's voice, effectively ruining the mood. I stiffened and practically pushed Jacob away.

I couldn't even look at Jacob I was so embarrassed. I had just about melted like a fucking Popsicle in the middle of the goddamn Sahara. I just knew my face was red, I could feel the warmth on my cheeks. I wanted to run away and hide. I berated myself; I was acting like a love-struck loon.

"Paul, have I mentioned how much of a jackass I think you are?" Jacob snapped.

"What? It's the truth. I might be a jackass, but you got to live up to the truth."

"Can we please talk about something else? Please?" I begged.

"Ass…" Embry scoffed at Paul, who merely grinned.

"It's a sickness."

**A/N: Well that was my latest chapter. It was the best thing you ever read right?...Right?**


End file.
